Doug to the Rescue
"Doug to the Rescue" is the second part of the seventh episode of season one of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis When Doug Funnie sees Roger Klotz harassing Patti Mayonnaise to help him with his book report, Doug saves Patti from Roger and imagines himself as Quailman. Recap Intro The episode begins with the introduction of Quailman, Doug's alter ego. Quailman is later seen as one of Doug's drawing. Main Episode Doug is in his room thinking about the days where someone ready needed to act as the superhero. The next scene shows the students in Ms. Wingo's class studying for their imminent book report. Roger asks Patti to assist him on his assignment, but an annoyed Patti refuses, making a persistent Roger cajole her many times, something Doug dislikes. Repeatedly, Patti tells Roger to leave her alone while Doug will not tolerate it. Both Patti and Roger get a stern lecture from Ms. Wingo, as well as Skeeter and Doug when they mention this. Ms. Wingo also adds that the report will equal a third of the students' grade, much to Roger's worry, and he ends up pestering Patti even more about it. Doug's imagination: Patti is being held hostage by Klotzilla, who climbs up a building. As Patti calls for Quailman, the superhero flies around, demanding the monster to let Patti go, only to get flicked by the monster. As Quailman returns, he informs that despite not having any human strength, he has the patience, speed and intelligence to make up for it. He hides in the bushes and flies in front of Klotzilla's face, using his superpower the Quail Eye to "stupify" him as he faints to the ground, dropping Patti in the process. When Klotzilla regains consciousness, Quailman uses his Quail Eye on him again and he flies away with Patti in his arms. Roger is then on his knees in class, begging for assistance from Patti, who shouts at him in annoyance. Ms. Wingo sends the two in detention for disrupting the class, as well as Doug and Skeeter. In detention, Roger continues to annoy Patti, but Patti reminds Roger to leave her alone otherwise she will tell Mr. Bone on him. So Doug reminds Roger leave Patti alone and accidentally bangs Roger on the nose. This evokes a showdown outside of the school building after an angered Mr. Bone dismisses the students out of detention. As Roger is set to cream Doug, Doug imagines himself as Quailman and shifts behind every object outside. As he gives Roger the "Quail Eye", Doug's friends are convinced that he is psyching Roger out. As Doug imagines himself defeating Klotzilla as Quailman, the showdown is cut short when Mr. Bone intervenes. Roger decides that it's time for him to leave to start his book report. Skeeter and Patti congratulate Doug for winning the fight by using brains instead of brawns. When Skeeter asks where he learned his moves, Doug responds that "a little bird told me". Back in his room, Doug writes in his journal and informs that brains beats brawns anyday. In the end, Doug shows off the power of the Quail: patience, intelligence, and speed. He and Porkchop eventually become dizzy and fall to the floor. They begin laughing as well. Characters *Doug Funnie/Quailman (debut of Quailman) *Porkchop *Patti Mayonnaise *Skeeter Valentine *Roger Klotz/Klotzilla *Ned Cauphee *Boomer Bledsoe *Willie White *Mrs. Wingo *Mr. Bone Category:Season 1 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the Light Category:Quailman Episodes